Everything Changes
by BelleAllen
Summary: It's easier to fight feelings when they aren't staring you in the face. Damon finds this out the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to CW and LJ Smith.

Summary: It's easier to fight feelings when they aren't staring you in the face. Damon finds this out the hard way.

The police car turns another corner and Damon watches it closely. There's no bloodthirsty vampire sprinting behind it trying to take a bite out of the new sheriff. It's eerily quiet. He knows better than to see that as a good sign. Lily was planning something. Every night that he climbed up here and let Stefan and Matt go their separate ways to patrol he couldn't help but worry they weren't going to make it back.

He listens for his brother and hears him talking to someone. But before he can hear the other side of the conversation there's the sound of her heartbeat. He shakes his head a little in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" he asks not bothering to turn and look at her.

"I could ask you the same thing." Bonnie responds coming to stand next to him.

She looks down and whistles. He gives her a warning look and she rolls her eyes stepping away from the edge. "I can see the entire town. It's easy to keep an eye on everything. Difference is that if I fall off I won't die you however..."

She shrugs tucking her hair behind her ear. She frowns when the wind blows it back out. "Still not a good enough reason to be up here."

He sighs heavily closing his eyes. "I don't want to talk..."

"You want to be left alone and its not safe here and blah blah blah. Yes I know." She takes a seat on the edge and dangles her feet over. Then she places her bag next to her and grins up at him. "I bought snacks."

He eyes the bag warily before giving up and sitting next to her. "Do you ever just do what I ask? Would it hurt to listen to me one time?" He questions.

Bonnie can hear the sharpness in his voice. It had taken a lot of arguing and threats for Bonnie and Caroline to finally agree to leave Mystic Falls. Much to the Salvatore's brothers dismay they were only a few towns over. She's not sure what they expected to happen. "Probably not. I don't plan on finding out though."

"Of course not" He mutters turning his attention to the street again when he hears the police car slow down on the other side of the square. He breathes when it continues on "Did you at least bring drinks?"

Bonnie tugs a bottle of Bourbon out of the bag along with a pair of glasses. "Give me a little credit here." She tries and fails to open it and Damon takes it from her twisting off the top with little effort. She watches him as he ignores the glasses and drinks straight from the bottle. Typical. "You look terrible by the way." She says as he finishes and shoves the bottle into her chest.

He grimaces at the burning sensation as it slides down his throat. "Gee thanks Bon Bon" He coughs.

"No really when is the last time you combed your hair?" She asks shoving aside the glasses and bringing the bottle her lips.

"Why should I bother?"

"So not to offend the eyes of the general public."

"You mean what's left of it." He scoffs gesturing towards the empty streets and boarded up shops with his hand.

"Even the heretics don't deserve to see you like this."

He raises an eyebrow and gives her one of his famous smirks. "You know something you're god awful at cheering people up."

"Yet you're smiling." She sing songs tearing open a family sized bag of chips.

He can't really argue with that. He reaches over snatching the bag of chips out of her hands. "Sharing is caring." He says at her outraged expression.

She purses her lips and waits patiently for him to give them back. "So what's the plan?"

"The plan?"

"To deal with the heretics and your mom."

"The plan is that you and Caroline stay in your apartment outside of town and don't come here unless we say so."

Bonnie folds her arms over her chest and her eyebrows crease in annoyance. "But Matt can drive around in his cop car being extremely human and extremely vulnerable?"

"Exactly!"

Well he's only proving her point as far as she's concerned. "How does that make sense?"

"Well 1) Matt is an ally or whatever but he's not my issue and 2) you are Miss I die every five minutes."

"Okay fine. So what's the excuse for sidelining Caroline?"

"Because she's Stefan's issue." They've gone over this a hundred times. Lily will use whatever she can against them therefore they couldn't give her more to leverage. If Bonnie's expecting him to change his mind she's wasting both of their time. "You and Caroline are in the way."

Bonnie's mouth twists to the side. "Interesting. You know I just want to take a moment to remind you two that Caroline and I can do whatever we want. "

"Clearly seeing how you're up here on death tower even though I told you to stay away from here. "

"Death tower?" She laughs shoving at his shoulder. "Don't be dramatic."

"It's not dramatic. We are right in the middle of the square. It's like a buffet out there. It's a miracle you didn't run into any of them.

"Well actually..." She stops when he gives her the angriest look she's ever seen. Once upon a time that look would scare her but she knows the most he'll do is complain. She shrugs a shoulder. "Relax. I just staked him no biggie."

Damon runs a hand through his hair in frustration, which makes it look even worse. "Are you trying to drive me insane?" He asks his voice low and void of any humor. "This is exactly what I was talking about. And Lily is already pissed off at you, suppose she finds out what you did? "

Again relax. If I can take on an original I can take on a heretic. Besides Caroline had my back."

"You brought her on your suicide mission to bring me a bag of chips?!"

"Umm two bags of chips and bourbon actually." She protests. "We decided we missed you guys so we are here to visit. Deal with it." There's a vain bugging out of his forehead now and she has to bite her lip not to laugh.

Life or death situations are a lot less amusing when they involve people that matter to him. Somehow Bonnie of all people seemed to think this was all a big joke. Or at least seemed to think she could take on the world all of a sudden. He's sure Caroline didn't help with her ego problem so he'd have to have a word with her. "Where is Blondie?"

"In the square. She distracted Stefan so I could come find you."

"Well that's great. I guess our efforts to take care if this on our own mean nothing to you."

She knows that was their intention in the beginning. To just take care of it before it got out of hand. They were supposed to talk to his mother and get her to agree to move her crazy family somewhere else. Bonnie however didn't think it was fair to just drop a bunch of vampires on another town. Which led to her and Damon having a huge argument because god forbid they help anyone outside of their group of friends. In the end the request for Lily to leave as a favor to the sons she happily abandoned backfired. She felt they deserved to suffer for trying to keep her from her family and thus gave them the go ahead to destroy the town and everything they loved. This is what led to her and Caroline basically being exiled by the panicking brothers. Even Matt agreed with them for once and didn't seem bothered when Bonnie called him a traitor. _For their own good_ Stefan had told her and Caroline with puppy eyes. She refrained from slapping him somehow. "Have you considered that me and Caroline are much smarter than you guys and could have come up with a legitimate plan by now. As opposed to you standing up here doing your best batman impression?"

"Listen..." He starts raising a finger in front of her face but she cuts him off slapping said finger away.

"Your efforts are complete crap anyway since it looks like a post apocalyptic wasteland now. And another thing, the three of you could get killed too. Especially Matt!"

"Yes you mentioned him already." He hisses through his teeth. "He's an adult free to make his own choices alright."

Bonnie nods her head along with him condescendingly. "Oh yeah? Well Caroline and I are badass. If we want to come help or visit then we will."

He blinks at her tempted to threaten to lock the two of them in a basement somewhere. That wont end well for him though. He doesn't miss getting the cold shoulder from her. He also doesn't miss the aneurisms. He really looks at her for the first time that night. Her hair is much longer now and she's dyed it a shiny black color. Gone are the dull earth tones at least for tonight. He tugs on the sleeves of her leather jacket trying to suss out if she's mocking him or not. "Ya know this over confident thing you've got going on now is really _fucking_ annoying."

"Learned from the best."

"Touché" He replies. She lifts her chin slightly as if she's won. The memory of her in that hospital bed bleeding from the gaping hole in her neck courtesy of Lily crashing Jo's bachelorette party flashes through his mind. She needs to leave. "Say can we compromise or something?" He drawls trying a different tactic but she shakes her head taking another swig from the bottle. He pulls it away from her lips and moves closer until there are only inches between them. "Hear me out. " He whispers, his breath brushes over her face. "You guys help out, just for tonight, and then go the hell home. Sound good?"

Bonnie taps a finger on her chin as if deep in thought for so long that it makes his eye twitch. "Hmmmmm we'll see. I mean Caroline is pretty stubborn"

"Yeah she's the problematic one here."

"You really don't get it." She sighs and then places a hand over his. He catches her gaze and her now serious expression. "She's not comfortable leaving Stefan here." She says softly. "She wants to be by his side just in case anything happens because she loves him Damon. And I'm not comfortable leaving you here because..."

"Because?" He implores eyes narrowing at her.

She shuts her mouth and looks to the side avoiding his face. "I ummm…"

It's that moment that a distressed looking Stefan and a giggling Caroline show up. "Yay you found him" Caroline says resting a hand on Stefan's shoulder and squeezing lightly. Stefan on the other hand eyes her sideways before pinching the bridge of his nose.

Bonnie turns towards her roommate and nods. "Wasn't hard." She swallows hard and then puts space between the two of them by sliding sideways. "I know him."

 _She does know me_ Damon thinks eyes still glued to her face. She's smiling brightly at Stefan whose on a tirade about Caroline's inability to take his anger seriously. Caroline shouts something back mimicking his voice, which makes Bonnie full out laugh. Damon can't be bothered to listen.

All he can do is wonder is if Bonnie was about to say what he thought she was. Was she implying that she loved him? Was it the way she loved Caroline or the way Caroline loved Stefan? If it was the latter how and when did that happen? The idea makes his head hurt because it's all so sudden. And yet he's not that opposed to it at all because he finds himself caring about her more than any of his other friends. Cared about her more than Alaric, who he was forcing to go to therapy every week. More than Enzo who he had refused to kill even though he was siding with mommy dearest.

He didn't want to think about why that was so he ignored it. He was damn good at ignoring it too...until now. He just knew that no matter what Bonnie _had_ to live and she _had_ to be happy. At first he excused it by telling himself it's what Elena wanted. But when he realized he would die to make that happen, therefore giving up any chance at a happy life with Elena, he knew something else was happening here. It wasn't even about him anymore. He expected nothing in return and that was… well new. It wasn't like his obsession with finding Katherine not because she deserved to be happy, but because he wanted her. It wasn't like his love for Elena, which, he admits stemmed from his hatred for Katherine and longing to be chosen over Stefan. It was a different kind of devotion and he wasn't sure what to do with it.


	2. Chapter 2

So it wasn't the smartest idea for her and Caroline to keep coming back. The brothers didn't trust them plain and simple. It wasn't irritating most days but the more the brothers pushed the closer everything got to a boiling point. Things reached said point when Stefan and Caroline got into a huge spat. Elena came up somehow and now there was an emotional rift as well. Bonnie considered going along with Caroline's cold shoulder thing like a good friend. But she _really_ didn't want to. Selfish perhaps, but she was turning over a new leaf. A leaf vaguely similar to a certain Salvatore brother but she would think about that later.

"You know Caroline I just thought of something"

Caroline looked up from painting her nails. She rested a elbow on the small kitchen table to stare at her friend. Her friend whose heart was beating a little too fast. Odd. "What's that?"

"They are getting exactly what they want?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Thing one and thing two. They wanted us out the way and now we are."

"So what?" Caroline all but yells.

" _So_ I'm a sore loser and you and Stefan need to talk."

Caroline shrugs and her curls bounce behind her shoulders. "I don't have anything to say to him" she says in a rather chipper voice.

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "He didn't mean it Care. He knew that the one thing that would bother you was comparing you to Elena. He knew he had to push that far to get you to back off."

"I don't care why he said it. I care that he said it at all."

"I admit it was childish and very Damon like..."

"Which is why it doesn't phase you." Caroline said bitingly cutting her off mid sentence.

Bonnie's face twists up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you spent so much time with that asshole that you confuse disrespect for affection." Bonnie's frown deepens and Caroline smirks. "Or maybe you're both so damn ridiculous that it's honestly the only way you two can communicate."

Bonnie scoffs pulling her feet up underneath her in the chair. "As opposed to not communicating at all? That's what you and Stefan do right?" When Caroline shifts uncomfortably she pushes forward. "For years now you just wont say things out loud. It makes me want to claw my own eyes out... wait." Bonnie stops short and shakes her head chuckling a little. Caroline gives her a strange look in response. "Wait a minute are we fighting right now?"

Caroline's frown fades and she sits back in her chair and sighs. "For some reason"

"Over the Salvatore brothers?"

Caroline laughs a little then "kinda feels like high school all over again, them and their drama".

"Yeah it does." Bonnie tilts her head to the side as if realizing something. "You loved Stefan back then too".

"Maybe a little." Bonnie nods. "You and Damon are still full of shit."

"I thought the fighting was over."

"It is over little Ms. _I like to manipulate my friends now_." Bonnie makes a face but she can tell she doesn't feel guilty. Rude. " I'm just saying if you guys hated each other what was with all the saving each other's life crap? You weren't friends but there was never actually hate there and you know it. And now..."

" Now we're friends" Bonnie concludes.

" Yes _friends_. Like me and Tyler. Like me and Stefan"

Bonnie frowns again narrowing her eyes as Caroline continues painting her nails. "Hey look unlike you I am completely aware of my feelings and emotions. Damon and I are friends and that's it."

"Ha! Funny. Why don't you drive back there and look him in the face and say that. Oh and be sure to FaceTime me so that I can get a good laugh at you both fumbling around the truth like idiots."

"You know what maybe I will" Bonnie says standing up and glaring across the table.

Caroline thinks she would look very threatening if she weren't wearing bunny slippers. "Good"

"Maybe I'll see Stefan while I'm there."

"Not like I care!"

"Oh well since he's fair game maybe I'll lay one on him. Want me to FaceTime that too?"

Caroline glares at Bonnie but can't bring herself to feel any real anger. Even when they were fighting for legitimate reasons it never lasted for more than five minutes. She can see the determination on Bonnie's face and the amusement in her eyes. "You wouldn't".

"I'm an asshole now remember?"

" Well maybe I'll stake Damon" Caroline says standing and blowing on her nails.

"Go right ahead." Bonnie shrugs. "But he owes me money so at least wait until after he repays his debt"

Caroline shakes her head and looks at her feet "you miss him that much huh?"

"Don't you miss Stefan? Aren't you afraid for Matt?"

"Yeah." Caroline furrows her brows and walks around the table. "Maybe we should figure something out on our own."

" What do you mean?"

" The guys don't have a plan. We can't beat Lily if we don't have any idea what she's up to."

Bonnie nods. She can't begin to imagine what Lily wants now but it can't possibly be good. "We could spy on her." She offers thoughtfully. "I can put a cloak around us. It'll get us into the boarding house without anyone seeing us."

"How many are left anyway?"

"Besides Lily and Enzo? Four I think".

Caroline arches a brow and lowers her voice "So the one you and I took out is the only one that's dead? Are you kidding me?"

"Damon said they don't want a war they are just protecting the remaining citizens and trying to convince Lily to leave."

"Doing a bang up job so far."

* * *

Sneaking into the boarding house was ridiculously easy. They got there half passed seven and stood silently in the corner of the dining room. Lily and the others were eating dinner. For show Bonnie assumes, as they don't really need food. They all smile politely at each other and talk about nothing in particular. Any one walking I on the scene would assume they were just a normal harmless family. It makes her uncomfortable.

Enzo who is sitting on the other end of the table opposite Lily looks uncomfortable too. "Are we going to kill them?" He asks eyes focused on Lily.

Lily wipes her mouth and sighs. " I haven't decided. But something will be done soon enough I assure you. I wont let them get away with what they did to Malcolm.

Perhaps she and Caroline wouldn't have given Malcolm such a warm welcome if he hadn't attacked them. Bonnie wonders how someone could be so indifferent about the lives of their own children. Who cares about Malcolm when her long lost sons are right under her nose? Her heart beats in her chest as her nerves snap. Caroline seems to notice and grabs a hold of her hand squeezing it reassuringly. She knows Caroline is more than willing to help her kick Lily's ass if they had to.

"You will let me know when you decide right?" Lily nods and Enzo has a look on his face that Bonnie can't quite describe. She assumes it has something to do with Damon. He had gone through a big dramatic ordeal with Stefan over Damon so he had to still care about him on some level. Just then there's a knock on the door.

Lily looks around at the confused heretics and signals for them to stay seated. Before she can even take two steps away from the table Damon and Stefan are in the room. Stefan carefully avoids his mother's eyes and she can tell he's still working through his disappointment. Damon on the other hand smiles boldly in her face. Typical. "Hello mother"

"What are you doing in my house?"

"Your house?" Damon questions.

"Yes my house."

"Suuuure." He drawled. "Look I came here because we've decided we need to settle this already."

"There's nothing to settle. I asked you to leave town and you continue to disobey me."

"Disobey is such an odd word for you to use isn't it? Children disobey their parents and I don't have any of those."

Lily lifts her chin "A dog also disobeys its master."

Damon snarls at her, which causes everyone but Enzo to stand from their seats ready for a fight. Bonnie is thankful that there aren't any other witches around for them to siphon from otherwise this would be a much worse situation.

"Everyone calm down please" Stefan requests ever the voice of reason. They all snap their eyes to him and Caroline unconsciously takes a small step forward. Bonnie shakes her head frantically, which halts her friend.

"I'm not convinced we should. You are trespassing after all." Lily reminds him.

"Then do something about it" Damon says " because one of your freaks attempted to take a bite out the sheriff last night and last time I checked Stefan said you agreed to leave him alone."

"Guilt by association I'd assume." Enzo offers still seated and casually sipping his wine. In case anyone was curious Stefan's disdain for him was as strong as ever. The chair he threw at his head helped further that point. Enzo ducked just in time and then it was chaos.

Caroline was now officially panicking and Bonnie knew she needed to get the brothers under the spell so they could all get out of there. Unfortunately dodging silverware and attempting to calm Caroline wasn't the easiest environment to concentrate in. When one of the heretics broke off the leg of the wooden table chair and focused on Damon, Bonnie was unable to stop herself. Damon had his back turned and she could see the way the scene would play out. So she screamed. The cloak fell and simultaneously a wave of power flew out of her sending the heretic crashing through the window and shattering all the windows in the room.

It was quiet as all eyes landed on her. Most were surprised but then there was Lily who looked furious. " _You_ " she growled and the veins around her eyes bled black as she rushed towards her. Damon was quick enough to grab Lily and shove her out the way from Bonnie. She was quick to her feet though and they were soon flinging each other around like rag dolls.

Caroline got to Stefan and helped him to his feet. He looked pissed at her but had no time say so since they were right back to defending themselves. Bonnie knew they wouldn't last too long. The heretics were all older and even though Enzo had mysteriously disappeared she new the power wasn't balanced. The protective shield she had around herself was getting weaker by the minute.

"Damon" she yelled and he looked up from where Lily had thrown him. He met her eyes and she couldn't tell if the fury she saw was directed at her or not.

She didn't care she needed his help and would deal with his nagging later. One of the heretics was banging against the invisible barrier. It was a buzzing sensation at first but now it was starting to hurt. There was a reason witches didn't often use this spell and the cloak had taken too much of her energy to begin with. Nora who was n her left smiled as her eyes zeroed in on the thin line of blood running from Bonnie's nose. And then the barrier fell.

Damon shoved Mary Louis away and was there in time to stand between Lily and Bonnie. But Nora flashed still managed to latch onto Bonnie's arm. Bonnie winced attempting to pull away as the power drained from her. Nora raised her arm and suddenly Damon Caroline and Stefan dropped to their knees screaming.

Lily walked around her eldest son to stand in front of Bonnie. "I warned them you know. Now you will all suffer the consequences." Her fangs lowered but Bonnie refused to cower.

Something about seeing her friends suffer and knowing it was her magic gave her the strength to stand taller. She took a deep breath and raised a hand just in time to stop Lily's assault. Lily was suddenly on the ground writhing in pain. Nora was so surprised that she loosened her grip. Bonnie took the opportunity to set her on fire. When Nora ran off screaming Bonnie smiled and refocused all her energy on keeping Lily immobile. So much energy that she ended up passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

**FanFiction**

Just In

Community

Forum

More

 **Everything Changes** by BelleAllen

TV » Vampire Diaries Rated: T, English, Humor & Romance, Stefan S., Damon S., Bonnie B., Caroline F., Words: 12k+, Favs: 38, Follows: 81, Published: Jul 6, 2015 Updated: Nov 25, 2015

42Chapter 3

There was this faint sound above her. It was loud and steady almost like a buzzing. Bonnie tries to look around her but found nothing but darkness. Willing herself not to panic she stands to her feet and blindly stumbles towards the noise. The closer she gets the stranger it sounds. Almost like words strung together in one long run on sentence.

 _Wake up wake up please wake up_ _we need you I love you_

Her eyes shot open but she immediately closes them again when she was assaulted with bright lights. She looks around to see she's on a couch in some stranger's house. She tries to speak but ends up coughing instead.

"Oh my god Bonnie!" Caroline cried rushing to the couch and pulling her into a hug.

"Okay Care. I can't breathe" Bonnie managed to squeak out into Caroline's chest.

"Oh sorry." The blonde says pulling back but still smiling down at her.

Bonnie smiles back at her friend but then her happiness turned to confusion. "Ummm where are we? What happened?"

"Where at Stefan's." Caroline answers as Bonnie slowly rises to a sitting position. " You passed out and then…"

"And then I had to carry your ass out of there." Damon interrupts.

The girl's eyes fly to the doorway where he stands arms folded over his chest.

"I thought you went to get food with Stefan." Caroline gripes knowing that his unpleasant attitude would only make things worse.

"I figured he could handle it on his own. He's a big boy."

"Whatever. If you are just gonna be rude you can leave."

Damon tilts his head to the side and clenches his jaw. "Oh I can leave? Leave here? Leave Mystic Falls and only return when I'm told it's safe? Oh no wait. That's what you two idiots were supposed to be doing."

Caroline clenches her fists and stands to her feet. She takes one step forward but stops when Bonnie grabs hold of her wrist. "Guys." Bonnie says catching their attention. "Can we not do this? I have a headache and if you kill each other it would defeat the purpose of everything we've done."

"Oh poor baby has a headache." Damon glares at her.

Bonnie knows that there's no talking to him when he's like this. What comes next is typically a big screaming match where they say things they'll regret an hour later. Her temple throbs as if to remind her that it's not the time or place. "You know what I'll just find another room."

She stands and manages to take half a step before Damon appears in front of her. With a small push of his finger she lands back on the couch. "Oh don't run off now. You and I are gonna talk this out." He turns his head the left at Caroline "And you Barbie…"

He doesn't finish. Instead he's flying across the room and crashing into the wall mirror. He's able to stop himself before he hits the ground. Straightening back up he focuses his attention on the seething vampire across the room.

Caroline lowers her fist but her fangs and the veins around her eyes remain. " She can do whatever she wants and you know what my name is!"

Damon fixes his jacket and stalks toward her. Caroline crouches readying for a fight both ignoring Bonnie's pleas for them to stop.

Bonnie manages to put up a barrier between the two effectively halting their spat. Caroline's fist bounces off of it and she curses.

"Saved by the witch." Damon taunts but his smugness leaves when Bonnie holds her head again and lowers the barrier. Damon is by her side pushing Caroline to the side. "What's wrong?" He asks kneeling down in front of her.

"I already told you. I have a headache

Damon nods. "Okay I'll get you some water."

" Finished being a ungrateful jerk now?" Caroline asks kneeling down beside him.

"Look Caroline…"

"What the hell happened to my wall?" Stefan announces from the doorway with a large paper bag clutched in one hand.

Three pairs of eyes look to him as he closes the front door and steps further into the room. He shakes his head as he looks at the small dent and the now broken mirror on the floor. "Well?"

Damon and Caroline stand slowly and point at each other. Bonnie can only sigh.

Stefan managed to pull Caroline into the kitchen with him. Though not before she promised Damon a slow painful death.

"Making Bonnie some stir fry. That'll work right?" Caroline shrugs and he assumes she means yes. He pulls the cutting board out from under the sink and a couple onions from the paper bag. "So you want to explain why you're trying to demolish my apartment?"

Caroline leans against the counter opposite of him. "Why don't you ask your brother?"

"I'm asking you."

"Well he seems to think he can control me…I mean control Bonnie and I. And those days are over for me…for us I mean. No one is gonna tell me what I can and cannot do. Mystic Falls is my home too."

Stefan raises an eyebrow at that. It never really occurred to him that the girls were fighting for their hometown too. But they had been there their entire lives. It still didn't explain why she was suddenly being so violent about it." If you need me to talk to Damon..."

"Forget him! I want to help so I'm helping. Even if I have to do it side by side with him. Even if you're willing to say hurtful things to me. Even if you're trying to push me away."

He stops dicing the onions and places the knife down on the counter. Taking a deep breath he lowers his head and finally says it." I'm sorry."

The room is silent for a moment. She bites her lip not sure if she believes him or not.

He sounds sincere enough but it didn't change much. "Sure."

"I panicked and I thought of the one thing I could say to make you go."

"That I'll never be Elena." She looks away from him. Of all the insecurities she had of course he would pick that one. But then again he always knew how to hit below the belt.

He nods. "And I was right."

"Excuse me?"

"You will never be Elena. You're different and I like who you are." He continues dicing. "But you already know that."

She knew. SHe knew he liked her but that's not what she wanted."I guess I assumed that's why you kept rejecting me. So it was like the confirmation I was waiting for."

"Well you were wrong. I didn't know what I wanted but that had nothing to do with you."

"So you were confused?"

"In a way. I thought love only worked one way. I thought it had to be this huge dramatic thing. So just liking someone without all of that… it was new. I had to have Damon of all people point it out to me. I guess I was too late. "

Caroline wants to tell him that he's wrong but she cant. After all these years all it took was a few choice words from a guy to make her feel obsolete. She wasn't supposed to be that girl anymore. His opinion of her wasn't supposed to matter than her opinion of herself and she couldn't agree to anything until that changed. "I'll help with that." She pulls some green peppers out the bag and stands next to him dicing away.

"So what happened?"

Damon sits next to Bonnie watching her gulp down the water. "When you passed out I grabbed you and the four of us sped out of there. We didn't want to go back to your apartment just in case. I'm not sure why we weren't followed."

"And here I figured our little group was all out of luck."

"I can't believe you guys did this. Lily would have killed you."

Bonnie fixes him with a look. " We were fine before you and Stefan got there. You should be thanking me Damon. I saved your life and Stefan would be dead if Caroline didn't help him."

"And _you_ would be dead if I didn't get you out of there!"

"Exactly. We need each other. You never had an issue with me helping fight the good fight before so what's different?"

Damon scowls. He knows what has changed even if he refuses to admit it out loud. Their dynamic had shifted a while ago and he can't quite pinpoint when. Was it the moment he made it back from 1994 without her? Was it the moment she gave him the cure leaving him speechless in his kitchen? Was it the moment he finally put Kai out of his misery? "It just is."

"That's not a real answer."

"It's different. I don't want to lose you… or anyone." He adds quickly. "I already lost her."

Of course it's about Elena. There's tinge of jealousy there that she immediately feels guilty over. It's always going to come back to Elena she accepted that ages ago. "I want to live. I want to live and be happy and I cant do that if I'm not home. We should work together like we always do. We always figure it out."

"Bonnie..."

"I can handle this I just made a mistake."

"Bonnie maybe this is too much for you? " he tries hoping her current situation will get her to lay off.

"I'm not weak Damon. I only fainted because of the cloaking spell. I've never done one before and it takes more magic than I anticipated. Next time I'll channel someone."

"Is that how Kai did it?"

He immediately regrets asking when a pained expression passes over her face. It's gone as quickly as it appeared. " No. The merge is essentially a human sacrifice. It's what made the leader of the Gemini coven super powerful."

"So theoretically you could sacrifice a few people and become unstoppable? Because I have a few people in mind."

"I bet you do." She places the glass on the coffee table and lies down resting her legs on his lap. "I don't need dark magic when I've got you watching my back."

"Well we are a good team." He admits.

"We've always been a good team even when I couldn't stand you."

"I still can't stand you Bennett."

Bonnie laughs and tries to kick him but he catches her foot and places it back down. "You know it'll be easier if you don't resist." She says through a smile.

"Right of course." Little did she know that resisting wasn't even an option for him. "Maybe I should just give in."

She opens her eyes at the softness of his tone. Staring at him questioningly.

Before she can say a word there's a knock on the door. Stefan rushes back into the room with Caroline hot on his tail.

Damon moves Bonnie's legs and stands to his feet and looks to Stefan. "You expecting company?"

"No." Stefan says walking to the front door. He peers through the peep hole and then sighs. "Great. Just who I wanted to see." He answers gruffly.

Damon opens his mouth to ask who but Stefan swings the door open forcefully glaring at the uninvited guest. Standing on the other side with a slight smirk on his face is Enzo.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys I know I haven't been super interactive on here and I apologize. I also apologize for any of my grammar mistakes as editing isn't my strong suit. Really appreciate all the reviews and I hope this little fic is making the hiatus less terrible. I've decided to make it 5 chapters since I'm starting school soon. But I'll try to make the last chapter pretty long. XO

Chp 4

They stood there in complete silence for a moment unsure what would come of the sudden visit. Stefan's shock was the first to wear off and he flashed his teeth at Enzo.

Caroline noted how psychotic the grin looked and locked eyes with Bonnie. They roll their eyes as they silently agree that things were about to get unbearably stupid.

"Enzo wow. I'm super happy to see you." Stefan said

"Yes Stefan I can tell." Enzo deadpans and tries to step through the door.

Stefan holds up a hand halting him smile still in place. "If you wait right here I have a gift for you in the back."

"Don't kill him." Caroline interrupts

Stefan looks at her over his shoulder "Excuse me, but why the hell not?"

"Because I came here to help you." Enzo replies. "Obviously."

"Is this some kind of trick Enzo? No one is in the mood." Damon chimes in after assessing his kinda-sorta friend. He stands in front of the couch folding his arms over his chest. "How did you even find us?"

"I just waited for you lot to leave and then followed. The scent of the witches blood helped."

"Yeah that's not creepy. And I have a name." Bonnie says as she nudges Damon out of her field of vision.

" Oh my apologies Bonnie I mean no disrespect." He winks at her which makes Damons eye twitch. "Say speaking of blood how you holding up with the smell floating around your apartment _Ripper_?"

Stefan responds by tugging him inside by the neck.

"Guys knock it off!" Damon replies as they slam into walls and furniture.

They were moving so quickly it was making Bonnie dizzy. "Why is this group so dysfunctional?" She questions. Damon opens his mouth to answer but has to push her down flat as some piece of furniture wizzes over their heads.

"Okay I've had it!" Damon says speeding over and wrenching them off each other. "Stefan please relax you're giving me high blood pressure." Stefan shrugs Damon's arm off and steps back. "And Enzo, for the last time, what the hell do you want?"

"Well when you were busy reenacting World War 2 at the boarding house I had some time to think. Since I owe Bonnie a thank you for saving me all those years ago, and since I would sincerely miss Stefan's company I want to warn you. Lily wants the girls heads on a stake."

"What?"

"She'll come looking for you and that will be her ultimatum. You hand over Bonnie and Caroline, so she can likely torture and kill them, and then she'll consider letting you two live. She said they killed Malcolm so it's only fair." He swivels his head to Bonnie and Caroline who had since made her way towards her friend. "Also hello Caroline. Still pretty."

"Also pissed." She answers

"What else is new?" Stefan mumbles and she glares at him.

"How did she know it was us?" Bonnie asks walking over to Enzo.

He looks down at her. "When we buried him he smelled like you two. I didn't really place the smell it until you dropped by for your little visit. Lily assumed it was Damon and Stefan and we were deciding what to do about it."

Damon nods his head slowly. " Well then Bonfire. Anything you want to say to me?"

"About what Damon?"

"Oh I don't know about me being right. About how you and Caroline are trouble magnets."

"That's hilarious coming from a Salvatore. You and Stefan are like a never ending storm of bullshit."

"Yeah! And I'm pretty sure you would both be dead if Bonnie and I didn't show up. Lets keep that it mind." Caroline adds.

Enzo fixes his jacket and sighs. "If I may offer some advice." He says walking around Bonnie and towards the door.

"We're all set." Stefan says.

He chuckles ignoring Stefan. "You lot work better when you're on the same page. Get it together."

"And where the hell are you going?" Damon asks successfully keeping the worry from his voice.

"Somewhere that won't give me a front row seat to seeing people I care about kill each other." He takes a step into the hallway and then turns backs towards them. "And Bonnie?"

She raises an eyebrow.

"Thank you."

"He says 500 years later." Stafan adds flatly.

"Never claimed to be punctual."

Bonnie gives him a small smile and he disappears.

"I'm calling Matt." Caroline announces pulling her phone out of her pocket and walking out of the room.

"Why?" Damon says more to himself than anyone else.

"Because he's part of this group too Damon. And he needs to know exactly what's going on!" She yells over her shoulder.

"If you say so." He replies. He looks at his brother whose brows are furrowed in deep thought and then at Bonnie. She looks calm. She's always way too calm about her life being in danger. He scowls at the thought. She has been acting more and more like him yet he couldn't completely get rid of her damn hero hair. She notices the angry look on his face just before he disappears from the room.

Twenty minutes later Bonnie notices Damon hasn't returned from the kitchen. She's certain he's avoiding her but also too worried to leave them at the apartment alone. Such a baby. Stefan on the other hand had locked himself and Caroline in his room ten minutes ago. Predictably she heard them screaming at each other, then silence, and then they were laughing. "weirdos"

Tired of her solitude she cautiously steps into the kitchen. Damon is standing by the window peeking through the blinds. His shoulders are tense and she can practically hear his jaw clenching.

"Hey you keeping a look out?" She tries but he's not amused. He doesn't even acknowledge her until she stands next to him and pokes him in the shoulder.

"I don't actually want to kill my mother. I also need you to not die again. Heck I'm even worried about Blondie."

"It'll be fine."

"Will it? You want to know what I promised Elena?"

 _Not really_ Bonnie thinks feeling very uneasy.

"I promised her that I wouldn't put the people I care about in danger anymore. When I first met her I hated how much she cared about people. No not hated, I thought it was pathetic. Then I realized Katherine didn't love me and I realized that selfish people don't love anyone but themselves. I wasn't the exception. But with Elena I had a shot. She saw the good in the worst people. So suddenly her goodness was the best thing in the world. I fell in love with her because I knew that she could fall in love with me. No one else had ever been nice enough to do that. So how selfish am I?"

" _Were_ you…you _were_ selfish but you aren't anymore."

"You couldn't be more wrong. You think I don't know that you're strong? You're stronger than me most days. But I just don't care. I don't care about the stupid people in this town who need your help. I don't want to lose anyone else that I love."

Bonnie blinks up at him dumbfounded and suddenly at a lost for words. "You…"

She stops and he turns towards her waiting for her to finish. She steps backwards and away from him. "I mean I love all my friends so I understand."

He laughs and takes a step towards her as she takes another back. "Aw it's been so many years I forgot what it was like."

"What are you talking about?"

"You being nervous around me. Though this is much better. Before you thought I was gonna hurt you, which by the way was never a part of the plan. Now… now you're afraid of what I feel. I love you Bonnie." He tilts his head pausing for a second. "Wow , it feels good to say that out loud."

Bonnie continues her slow steps towards the door. "How much did you have to drink today?"

"Another failed attempt at changing the subject." He says

She shakes her head. "Look you don't love me, you love Elena. And if Elena was here you would be ignoring my existence."

"Ignoring your existence. I remember trying that once. Failed miserably."

She's almost to the door but he moves faster and moves her gently to the side of it. One arm rest o the wall by her head and he stares at her like she's made of magic. Well she sort of is but that's not the point. "I'm gonna call Caroline and Stefan in here." She threatens.

He taps her nose with his free hand. "Go on I love an audience." Her eyes widen and he grins. "Since this could very well be the last hurrah may as well be honest."

The kiss is soft. Surprisingly seeing how he looked manic only seconds before. She tells herself to push him away because he's obviously confused…and Elena …and…

But her hands pull him closer instead.

"Not that I didn't expect this to happen, but can you guys _not_ make it happen in my kitchen?"

Bonnie's eyes shoot open and looks to her side to see Stefan. He's standing a couple feet away with one hand on his hip. "Oh my God Stefan!" Bonnie says in shock pulling away from the kiss and pushing at Damon's chest.

Damon doesn't move an inch. He just stares at her lips. "Stefan." He says through his teeth. "Your timing is perfect. Is there something you need?"

"For you and Bonnie not to christen my kitchen. Also Matt is here."

Damon steps back watching as Bonnie carefully avoids his eyes. _She loves all her friends. Yeah sure. Well she kissed him right back._ He scoffs. _Liar._ "To be continued" he says walking away from her with a cocky grin.

Bonnie frowns at his back and at her lack of control.

She fixes her clothes and grabs a napkin to wipe off her smudged lip gloss. Stefan is still at the door and smirks at her when she passes him. "You so aren't allowed to judge me anymore you pervert."

"Shut up Stefan."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm not okay with you being bait Caroline" Matt says

"None of us are." Stefan agrees easily.

Caroline groans deep in her throat haven grown tired of the back and forth. "Well I'm not letting Bonnie do it!" She shouts hoping that that'll get the point across this time. It doesn't and that's made clear when the witch in questions smiles humorously at her outburst.

"I'm not letting you do it either." Bonnie states.

Caroline can already see her incurable martyr complex rearing it's ugly head and she decides she will tie her to a chair if she has to. She takes a calm step towards her roommate only to be halted by Matt. He squeezes her arm lightly and lets go before speaking.

"This isn't working and no one is gonna hand either of you over. It's been an hour and all we've done is shoot down each other's ideas."

They nod and the fact that they aren't sure what to do is the first thing they actually agree on. Bonnie opens her mouth but before she can get a word out Damon drops down next to her on the couch. Nearly on top of her actually and the heavy bounce of his weight causes her to spill some of her water. She notices the tiny there and gone smirk on his face before she places the cup on the table.

"Because all of your ideas are terrible. And Caroline if you got staked I would have to listen to Stefan's whining for all eternity… so no thanks."

"Damon please shut up if you have nothing useful to say." Stefan replies stepping forward.

Damon jumps up and is in his brothers face before anyone can stop him. Matt notes for a moment that he's in a small room with three irritable vampires.

"Can't face the truth brother?" Damon sneers. "We're all just going to act like we aren't overly attached to this now I guess. This is just another fight and we can go right back to playing dumb when the dust settles. Looks like you and Bonnie have more in common than I thought."

"What does that even mean?" Matt asks clearly confused.

Caroline's eyebrows shoot to her forehead as she pieces things together. Guess someone got shut down. She shouldn't feel so smug but she can't help the small smile that graces her lips.

Matt stares at her "What am I missing?"

"Oh Bonnie" Damon says not bothering to turn away from Stefan. "You want to share or should I?"

Bonnie clenches her jaw tightly. "Damon I swear if you don't stop talking…"

"Why don't you make me?" He says with a smile finally looking towards her. In retrospect he should have anticipated violence rather than a angry rom com kiss.

She tosses a vase at him and Stefan catches it midair. Damon's eyes widen at her outraged. "You trying to kill me!?"

"Don't be dramatic. It would have given you a concussion at most." Stefan says tiredly before turning to Bonnie.

Bonnie stares back at him still fuming that he intercepted her assault. "What Stefan?!"

He shakes his head. "You're gonna start breaking my stuff now? Look at my wall whose gonna fix that?"

Damon and Caroline groan in unison . "Shut up about the wall already."

"I feel like I'm on an episode of Bad Girls Club." Matt mumbles. "Damon, Stefan, can we please just sit and come up with a legitimate plan. One that involves everyone so no one can bitch about being left out?"

"Who the hell died and made you king of the castle?" Damon questions.

"Sit down and shut up Damon." Stefan gripes taking his seat once again.

Despite his irritation Damon crosses the room back to the couch with Bonnie again. He doesn't get to close though since she shoves him to the other side. "Ow!" he shouts swatting at her feet. "I'm not even touching you."

"Please dont start." Caroline says eying Bonnie who childishly places pillows between herself and Damon. Caroline pulls a chair from the dinner table further into the room before sitting and crossing her legs. "Oh and by the way Matt the uniform looks good."

"Thanks. And you don't look a day over thirty." He fiddles with his tie and smiles.

She bites her lip not to laugh. " So cruel. This is exactly why we didn't work."

"I'm still in mourning woman no need to rub it in."

"Alright that's enough of that thanks." Stefan says twisting his face in disgust. "Lets just get on with the plan.

It takes them four hours to come up with a semi decent plan.

"Okay so one more time Matt will stay in the car which Bonnie will cloak." Damon says. "She and Caroline will go turn themselves over. When Lily and the peanut gallery get comfortable Stefan and I will show up."

"And make sure they heretics follow you." Bonnie adds.

"Yes I know."

"I'm just reminding you of your part since you like to screw up carefully thought out plans."

Damon turns to her with wide crazy eyes "I screw up plans?"

"Anyway!" Stefan shouts. "Bonnie traps Lily in the room and will channel Matt to decimate her then you two come and help Damon and I. Got it?"

"Yeah it's simple enough." Matt supplies.

"And dangerous and borderline dumb." Damon complains.

"And also our best bet." Matt says cutting Damon off. Damon gives him one of his famous death glares and he shrugs. He stopped being scared of vampires a while ago. That fear bled away to anger and the town being in ruins wasn't helping. Most days he just wants them all dead. Well Not Caroline obviously despite his part in making her transition miserable. No more people need to die or be forced out of their homes. "How many more people can you guys compel to leave? How many more people will you not get to in time? This has to end and if she does something and they have to kill her oh well. I don't care if she's your mother."

"Why cause yours is still alive living under a bar somewhere?"

"Unlike my sister right? You two made sure of that." He gives Stefan a pointed look who has the decency to look contrite.

"Matt." Caroline starts.

"Matt nothing. I've had enough of this now. Bonnie?"

"Yeah I'm coming." Bonnie says hopping up from the couch to follow him.

Damon gives her a look that she refuses to acknowledge and then stalks off to another room. She glances at Caroline who is still seated and watching her closely. "I'll give you two a minute" she says quietly before pulling the door shut behind her.

Matt sits in the car next to Bonnie as they wait for Caroline. "I know you don't want to channel me because of the expression."

"It's not that. I can control it now but I don't know how will it affect you. I almost killed Jeremy once."

"But you didn't and I trust you."

"I guess you're right."

"If you can take out Klaus and Silas Lily will be no big deal. She just seems stronger because she has a better team."

"Not better than our team." Bonnie replies.

"When we try sure. But have we ever really put our heads together before? Someone's life was always more important than someone else's. The whole plan would be thrown out the minute that person was put in danger. Then it was every man for himself and we all got screwed,"

She doesn't need to hear the name. Her sister, who she came to resent as much as she loved in the end. Stefan had almost killed her and her and mom was a vampire because of the groups… unbalanced dynamic. All for her, everything for her. At times it felt like it they were all just pawns yet she kept volunteering...for _her._ "Well we aren't expendable anymore."

"Yeah." They fall into silence once again listening to the lack of noise in the neighborhood. No music, no tv's turned up to loud in any of the surrounding apartments, no traffic. It was all so lifeless. "I hope you know if I ever feel the need to be biased… If I'm gonna pick one person to sacrifice myself or anyone else for, it's gonna be you.

She smiles. "I'll never let you die Matt. Never."

"I know."

"You look like you want to say something so hurry up. Bonnie's waiting."

Stefan sighs. "Caroline I know Bonnie can do it and I know you'll be there for backup. But if Lily gets the upper hand, grab Bonnie and get the hell out of there."

"I know that. I'm not stupid Stefan."

"Never said you were."

"You only treat me like it. What's the difference?"

"Why are we arguing again?"

Caroline drags a hand over her face "I don't know okay! I think I'm just over this. I'm tired of random bad guys from someone else's past torturing me, I'm tired of everyone dying, and I'm tired of feeling like second best. None of that matters though. Bonnie and I will handle Lily and then we'll be back home. It'll be perfect just like before."

"Before what?"

"Before you and Damon ruined everything with your stupid Katherine drama. You can shack up in the boarding house, jerk off to a picture of the fair Elena, and cry yourselves to sleep every night for all I care."

He can only stand there and blink at her "…wow."

She turns her back to him and circles a hand around the door nob. "And by the way she's not that great. I've decided that even though I love Elena the next person who compares her to me is getting a stake through the chest." She doesn't slam the door behind her. It's all very calm and quiet which somehow makes it worse.

"Yikes." Damon says seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Stefan eyes his brother and wonders how it is that they manage to ruin everything they touch. Damon isn't aware of how upset he is so he still has that lopsided smirk plastered on his face. He'll fix that, no need to be miserable alone. They always share it. "What are you smiling about? Last I checked Bonnie is about ready to move to Mars to get away from you."

"Hey don't get all touchy with me because you decided to put your foot in your mouth."

"Your foot has been lodged in your mouth for over a century."

"Want my advice?"

"No."

"Well little brother, who I am trying to freaking help here, my advice is that you give her space. She'll figure out you're being sincere."

"Oh Damon Salvatore is telling me how to give a woman space? Where is this logic when is comes to your obsessions?"

"Bonnie's not an obsession."

"Ha! Who was talking about Bonnie? I'm talking about Katherine, I'm talking about Elena. Where was your advice to give people space when me and my _girlfriend_ were in our peaceful relationship?"

It's quiet again and Damon can do nothing but study the lines of his brother's face. His frown deepens by the second and he's not even sure how they got here. "I thought we were past this."

"So did I. But then Caroline reminded me that the last time I was in love with a girl she betrayed me with my brother. Caroline would never do that to me and yet here I am saying she's not as good as her. I blame you for this."

"Real mature of you. Don't act like Elena was just some girl. We were in love I…"

"She was a girl I loved enough to respect her decisions. I should be doing the same for Caroline and you should be doing the same for Bonnie before she sets you on fire. And by the way I'm so irritated right now that I wouldn't even put you out. I'll be in the car."

The door slams again and Damon just stands there. "Oh so everyone's mad at me?"

They drive in complete silence. Theme of the night Damon wonders. He gives Stefan a sideway look wanting desperately to clear the air. He's not sure why but a part of him hoped Stefan was truly completely over Elena because that would mean they could act like it didn't matter. They could act like he never hurt him just to get what he wanted. That would never be the case though. His phone buzzing Damon interrupts his thoughts and he nearly drops it.

He flips it over in his hand and stares at the text message Matt sent. _The cars is cloaked and the girls are walking up he driveway._

He relays the message to Stefan who mumbles in response.

"So I feel like I should say..."

"Later." Stefan says coldly. "We have better things to think about." They drive for a while longer and then pull over about a quarter mile away. "They don't need to hear us coming".

Damon nods and then they run off towards the boarding house.

"Lily." Bonnie says in greeting once the elder woman opens the front door.

Lily looks murderous for a split second but then it's gone. After a moment she steps aside to let them in.

"You two must really love them."

"Who? Oh you mean your sons? You're actual sons? Yeah." Caroline bites "for some reason we do."

Lily follows closely behind her hands clenched behind her back. "Interesting considering the stories I've heard. Haven't they done horrible things to you? Yet you remain loyal."

"Wish I could share the secret with you since you can't seem to grasp the concept. I'm afraid I don't get it either." Bonnie supplies.

Lily scoffs. She ushers them into the living room where the four heretics are waiting by the fireplace. "As you can see we weren't expecting you. We were actually on our way to put an end to this once and for all."

"Terribly sorry to ruin your plans…again." Bonnie snaps.

Lily snarls at her, the veins around her eyes protruding. "I think it's about time I teach you to hold your tongue Ms. Bennett." She grabs Bonnie roughly by her arm and shoves her to the middle of the room.

She turns to Nora and Mary Louise "Stake the vampire and get the body out of my sight. I think we'll drain your magic and keep you Bonnie." Lily says as Beau and Valerie comes to stand by her side. Bonnie spots Caroline being backed into a corner and baring her fangs at the other two. The boys needed to get there _now._ Lily takes note of the panic in the witches eyes and smiles "I have a feeling Bennett blood is worth savoring."

Just as Beau reaches forward to drain her he is shoved into the wall by the fireplace. Damon replaces him at Lily's side and clicks his tongue mockingly. "Eh it's okay. Sweet at first but burns all the way down."

Lily lunges turns to him eyes widened in rage. She lunges for him but he side steps her and grabs Val by her collar. He then winks at Bonnie and speeds off with Beau hot on his tail.

Caroline coughs which catches Bonnie and Lily's attention. She pulls a piece of glass from her shoulder as she stands up. It's then that Bonnie realizes the girls were gone too.

"Two down." Caroline says sweetly as Lily gapes at her.

"Where are they?" she demands

"Playing tag with your youngest son." She tilts her head to the side as if listening. "I think he's winning."

Lily rushes at her and digs her hand into Caroline's wound earning a scream from the blonde. "We'll see who wins."

But then she's yanked back by an invisible force and suspended in the air. "I'm sorry Lily but it wont be you." Bonnie says circling around her and standing next to Caroline. "I can't let you hurt anyone else."

Lily stares down at her fuming. "My family will find those two and rip them to shreds if they haven't already."

"Like I said no one else that I love will be hurt by you."

Lily curses turn to screams. She tries to beg but Bonnie only chants louder. Soon her skin sets to grey and she collapses to the ground.

Bonnie stands over her watching her eyes narrow the same way Klaus' had when she looked down at him in his coffin. She had felt so satisfied. There's that same satisfaction again but just underneath she couldn't help but feel sad. Lily wasn't just some random troublemaker, she was Damon and Stefan's mother. Interesting how not one of them managed to get a good set of parents. She supposes it's nice that hers never tried to kill her though.

"Bonnie." Caroline calls already across the room. "We gotta go help the guys."

"Right."

"So I think I should try to reach out to some clean up crews tomorrow." Matt says already exhausted by the thought of getting the town up and running again. He watches Stefan wipe his blood soaked hands on his jeans and swallows. "I should probably get some rest I've got a long week head of me.

"Sheriff." Damon says as a goodbye and reaches out a hand.

Matt knows it's his idea of an apology too. It's not perfect but it's a start. Truthfully they would never really be rid of each other. He shakes his hand and dubs it a new page. "Good luck with your mom and everything."

Stefan nods and he nods back. The girls make him swear they'll meet up for a movie night like old times and then he's on his way.

Stefan stares at tail end of Matt's car and feels lighter for the first time in months. "Caroline" he says quietly. "I need to get my car mind coming with me?"

She shrugs and together they walk off.

"So do I get a thank you?"

Caroline snaps her eyes to Stefan. "I should thank you?

"Nora had her hand in your chest if I didn't stake you wouldn't be here to glare at me."

"You can thank me first for saving your ass the first time."

"Okay so we're even."

"It really is that hard to admit when you're wrong."

"Okay I'm wrong for underestimating you but I'm not wrong for wanting you far away from Lily. It's not that you're weak."

"What is it then?"

Stefan looks off towards the trees trying to find the words. He slows a bit and Caroline does too staring at the side of his face and waiting. "Look at where Elena is."

She gapes at him before practically spitting out "How did you find a way to make this about her?"

"No Caroline, l mean look at what happened to her. She's losing about 70 years of her life just for being associated with Damon. Sure killing Kai was the easy solution and we should have done that right after we got Bonnie back. But my mother… how the hell was I supposed to stop her? How was I going to save her from Damon and save you from everyone else?"

"I didn't really think about whether you wanted to save her."

"No because she's just another enemy to you. I get it, but Lily meant everything to me once. If there's a chance to fix it I want to."

Caroline swallowed thinking of all the things she would love to say to her mother. The time she missed because she was trying to distract herself from the reality of their situation. She would give anything to fix that. "If I said I wanted to help you find away would you fight me?"

"Fighting isn't really our thing. It certainly wasn't when we were just friends."

"And what are we now?" she questions careful not to sound eager.

Stefan on the other hand lays his happiness right out on the table. "Two people with the chance at a fresh start."

She matches his smile and when she looks at him she knows that it's real. "I like the way that sounds."

"Stefan our prisoner is secure where are you and Blondie?" Damon asks holding the phone to one ear.

Stefan grips the steering wheel tightly as he pulls onto the highway. "We're taking a little trip to get some more vervain."

"Oh. Good idea. Mom won't be too nice without it."

"Yeah whatever. Caroline is sleeping so I'm gotta go."

"Stefan wait." Damon says desperately.

"What?"

"Are you going to continue acting like you don't hate me?"

Stefan looks over at Caroline sleeping form and clears his throat. "You know what's funny Damon I've tried to hate you but I can't. You're still the one person I know will always be there no matter what. You're my family. The only family I ever really had it seems."

"And yet I managed to make you wish that wasn't true didn't I? You would trade me…"

"I wouldn't. You think you aren't good enough but guess what, you're the only one who believes that."

"I'm sorry Stefan."

"I already forgave you believe it or not. But Damon, you and I have an eternity to screw each other over and fix things. We can do this on a never-ending loop it won't matter. But there is someone who loves you and she won't be here forever. Don't waste her time."

"Damon." Bonnie says walking into his room. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Umm yeah sure but me and Stefan…" he 's met with a blaring dial tone before he can finish his sentence.

"You and Stefan what?"

He stares down at the phone and smiles. _I hear you Stef._ "Never mind that. So what's up?"

"It's about your mom. I talked to Lucy and she said she could help me bind find a way to bind her ripper issue or something. I mean it's got to be a mental thing…"

His smug grin turns into a scowl as he listens to her ramble on. Always about the job, saving everyone, fixing problems that she didn't cause. It's never about her. It occurs to him in that moment that he's angry on behalf of someone else's feelings for once. "Are you serious?"

"It's your mother so I was running the idea by you."

"Why because you're concerned about Lily now?"

"It's not about Lily it's about you! I wouldn't want my mother locked up forever even if she was terrible."

"Well thanks but I don't care about any of this. Ask Stefan."

"I'm trying to offer you a solution here. So that maybe you and Stefan can make amends down the road if you choose to."

"I'm just saying that Stefan Lily and I will figure things out on our own."

"Fine whatever. I'm tired." She turns on her heel but before she can make it out the room he's in front of her.

"Wait."

She's so used to him popping up now. He's always getting in her way and ruining her dramatic storm outs. "What is it now?"

"I have something to say to you."

"Say to me or yell at me? Cause like I said I'm tired and not really in the mood."

"I only yell at you because never listen."

"I never listen? Damon Salvatore is lecturing me about poor listening skills."

"Bonnie _please."_ He begs stepping forward and closing his door behind him.

She could move him but she wont because at some point hurting Damon stopped being fun. Hurting him started to hurt her too. "Spit it out then."

"I meant what I said before." He tilts his head to the side gaging her reaction but she only blinks knowingly. So he takes another step. "I meant it and I'm not planning on leaving you alone."

"This again."

"This always."

"What am I supposed to say?" Another step forward and another one back. Back towards his bed she realizes. Always so calculated. She narrows her eyes at him and he looks ecstatic.

"Something like _Oh Damon I can't fight it anymore. I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you_."

"Ha! Actually when I first saw you I was wondering what this guy, who was clearly trouble, doing with my friend." Her knees hit the edge of the mattress but he grips her shoulder lightly so she doesn't fall back. But he will let her eventually. That's their game.

"I think you like trouble." He says grinning.

Is she smiling too? _Yes_. _Yes_ she is. It's no wonder the whole world can see right through them. No wonder they can see right through each other.

"I might even love it." She admits and it's like the sound of a thousands choruses saying _YES_. And when she falls, she falls willingly and never alone.

~FIN~

I hope you guys enjoyed this little fic. Maybe one day I'll find time to write a really well thought out one with an original plot. This helped distract me from the nightmare s7 turned into anyway so that's one for the win column.


End file.
